


In the Treasury of God

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Reconciliation, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Connections are restored, connections are forged.
Kudos: 14





	In the Treasury of God

**Author's Note:**

> It still pisses me off that the Azure Flute was never fully distributed 
> 
> So I'm just making up some fake event or something
> 
> Pokemon Dialogue Key:
> 
> **Dialga**  
>  _Palkia_  
>  Giratina  
>  ** _Arceus  
> _**  
> 

It had been when you were making a stop at a Pokemart, to stock up on a few supplies you'd run out of.

On your way out, a deliveryman handed you a small, nondescript package. While this in and of itself was baffling and random enough, it became more so when you actually opened the package, and pulled out a strange looking...object. You didn't know how else to describe whatever the thing was. It had a lot of holes and was a deep blue color. Probably some kind of weird flute. 

If _that_ hadn't been odd enough, you then caught notice of three of your Poke balls shaking erratically. It didn't take a genius to know which ones they were. They shook harder when you held the flute closer, also. 

Then you could hear voices, deep and echoing in your mind. You didn't catch what they said the first time, at least not entirely: 

" ** _Go...to...llar...ne...awai...us..._** "

You concentrated to listen better a few more times, and finally heard their request as a whole:

_**"Go to the Pillar..."** _

_**"The Original One awaits us..."** _

...

With help from your other Pokemon, you managed to get to the entrance of Spear Pillar. By now, the three Poke balls are practically about to shatter apart, its inhabitants are moving so much. They only calm down once you take them all out of your bag, and set them onto the ground. 

Once you have all three, you then hear a sound coming from the flute. You don't bother standing up to your feet, and just inspect the thing while kneeling down. The voices are heard again:

" _ **Play it**_ ", they say. " _ **Play it, and open the way for us**_."

Who are you to refuse them? 

You only manage to play a few notes for them, each one haunting and otherworldly. Everything right now, in fact, seems to be taking place in a completely different universe. When you're done, all is quiet for a moment. You set the flute on top of your lap, and watch.

A bright flash of light appears, quickly taking form. Before you now, a staircase unfolds. It looks to be made of crystal, or glass. It's hard to tell. 

Then you're caught off guard by the three Poke balls forced open, as though of their own choosing. Their inhabitants are now floating upwards, leaving you behind. 

You're left getting back up to your feet, gawking at all of this before you. You're still doing so as you force yourself up the stairs, all but running to try and catch up. 

When you get there, the voices are heard again. Now you're quiet as you listen to them speak.

* * *

**"I hope now we shall not be imperiled here."**

_"I concur. The circumstances from before had not been the most ideal."_

Dialga and Palkia are standing side by side, across from Giratina. Their mouths aren't moving, but they're still carrying on a conversation just the same. 

" **As we wait for the Original One, we have the chance now to extend our thanks."** Dialga and Palkia bow their heads now, as if in reverence to their kin. 

" **Our gratitude to you knows no bounds, brother."**

Giratina shakes its own head to all this.

"There is no need to thank me," it says to the other two. "Your lives and your worlds were at a terrible risk. Though my history with you all is a violent one, I could not sit idly by as that cruel man possessed you both." 

_"No need to put on a modest air, brother,"_ Palkia says now as it and Dialga looked back up. " _You performed a selfless act for us both, potentially costing your own existence were it to fail. For that, we are in your debt."_ When Palkia is done speaking, the place begins to rumble. You try to grab ahold of something, but there's nothing. All you can really do is watch as the trio spin to look ahead of themselves. 

Another burst of light. This time, rather than a staircase or floor, another Pokemon appears. The golden wheel encircling its torso seems to gleam excessively. 

Once the light's dissipated, Palkia and Dialga go to either side of it, all of them facing Giratina now. Giratina itself bows its own head this time.

* * *

" _ **The embodiment of antimatter,"**_ a new voice says now. _**"The one banished to the torn world for its crimes. The Renegade.**_ _ **Giratina!"**_

"Yes, Original One," Giratina says now. "I stand before you and the others now, humbling myself." 

Now the Original One readjusts itself, appearing to try and look taller. 

_**"Indeed. For so long, you roamed the distorted land, with little to nothing for companionship."**_ It pauses before continuing:

" _ **From here, the Hall of Origin, I saw all that had transpired. That evil man, wishing to annihilate all of existence, for his own selfish goals. The lengths that he would go to achieve them. I feared for the safety of your brothers, and was on the verge of intervention myself."**_

Although you're fairly certain you've been forgotten about, still you continue watching. It's honestly kind of engrossing. 

" _ **Just as I was about to take action, however,"**_ the Original One continues, _**"you yourself made your presence known. It was then you took a tremendous risk, and dragged that man to your own domain.**_

_**"To do so, despite our acrimonious past, took great initiative. Initiative, and courage, to rescue your brothers. For that, I thank you profusely."** _

Giratina looks back up to the Original One, and the other two. It looks like it's about to take its own turn to speak. 

"I know now that my banishment to the torn world was not a punishment, or at least not entirely. It was a safety measure. It was to ensure the protection of the world, and for myself. It had been a necessary evil; I see this now. 

"Then and even now, I struggle with my capacity of lethal violence. I may have to do this until my existence comes to an end." Giratina takes another glance to Dialga, then to Palkia. It then goes back to gazing upon the Original One. If you look closely enough, you think you see something glimmering in its red eyes. 

If you had to guess, you'd say it could be...hope?

"Even so, I knew I needed to take action, to rescue my own kin. Their powers must not be harnessed for wicked means."

_**"This is true,"** _ the Original One says now. _**"It pleases me greatly to know this. So greatly, in fact, that I have a request of you."**_ Now you find yourself leaning forward, along with taking a few tiny steps toward all of them. You really want to hear what this oh-so-important request could be. 

**_ "My request is as follows; I ask of you, in light of your recent actions, to once more join your kin. The triad of creation would once more be whole. Your role, with antimatter, joined again with that of space and time. Do you accept this?" _ **

Giratina seems to think it over before responding. It then nods once.

"I do."

Somehow, you think the Original One is grinning, as Dialga and Palkia now stand on either side of Giratina. 

" _ **At last,"**_ says the Original One. " _ **The three rulers of creation intertwine again."**_ Now, the Original One turns its head, and looks directly at you. " _ **Human, I ask that you come forward, and stand among us."**_

You walk over (perhaps a little too slowly) without hesitation, as though it were a demand rather than a request. It's rather intimidating to stand in between a group of Legendary Pokemon. For one, they're all really friggin' huge. Still, you wait for any further instructions. 

" _ **I am aware of your endeavors, human,"**_ the Original One tells you now. _ **"I have watched it all from my domain, your journey. You are a most gifted, and amazing trainer."**_

You try and deny this, but you don't get that opportunity to. 

_**"There is no need for modesty, human. Any being, human or Pokemon, who manages to aid and tame the three of creation is a force to be reckoned with. For this reason, I ask of you a question.** _

_**"Have you that which cannot fail?"** _

You have to process this question through at least once or twice before you understand what it's asking of you. Then you're rummaging through your bag to find something many trainers can only dream of having a glimpse of. The purple half of the Master Ball is dazzling. Now you're finally going to get to use it on a fitting Pokemon. 

" _ **Good."**_ Now the Original One bows to you, the other three following suit. " _ **Human, for your admirable spirit, I shall lend you my companionship as a reward. So as you have with my kin, I too wish to aid you in your coming journeys.**_

_**"Now...throw it with as much power as you are able! Show us your greatness firsthand by bringing the Original One under your command!"** _

You are happy to oblige. 

...

By the time you return home that evening, you're overcome with pride. 

Most trainers don't end up catching four Pokemon spoken of in the ancient legends.

Hopefully Mom's willing to help out with feeding them. 


End file.
